This invention relates generally to the provision of a vegetation guard or barrier, which is applied in proximity with a lower edge of fencing, or adjacent buildings or other structures, and thereby provide a means for eliminating the growth of any vegetation, grass, or weeds, at such locations, and wherein the barrier incorporates means for compensating for temperature expansion of its polymer components after applied for usage.
A variety of prior art devices, in the nature of weed barriers, are available in the art, and are being marketed. One such barrier is disclosed in my prior patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,349, identified as an "Integral Vegetation Barrier", and which is constructed, as can be noted, incorporating a base member, and upstanding leg, both of which are integral to each other, with the combination capable of being tied to the lower end of fencing, and thereby functioning as a means for eliminating grass or other weeds from generating at such location. My prior device likewise shows drainage openings, provided therethrough, in order to allow for the passage of any water, such as accumulated rain, therethrough and to prevent back up of moisture.
Other related types of vegetation barriers are disclosed in the prior patent to Niemann, No. 3,713,624, which shows a fence guard, for use for related purposes, to restrict the growth of grass, at the location of the vicinity at the bottom of a fence.
Other related patents showing similar type of structures are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. to Eccleston, No. 3,806,906, which shows a fence trim and vegetation barrier, and one which incorporates a rather extendable core member for connecting lengths of the barrier shells together, for interlocking purposes. The patent to Cowles, No. 3,768,780, shows another style of fence border. In addition, the patent to Abbe, No. 3,515,373, shows a related type of fence trim guard. The U.S. Pat. to Keys, No. 3,822,864, shows a related weed barrier for fencing. The U.S. Pat. to Wright, No. 3,393,897, shows various lengths of barrier for use under a fence, generally constructed incorporating cut-outs for facilitating the positioning of the barrier around the fence post. The U.S. Pat. to Snider, No. 4,349,989, shows another style of fence guard. The U.S. Pat. to Jensen, No. 3,545,127, discloses the usage of a lawn edging arrangement which incorporates leg members for embedding within the ground. The U.S. Pat. to Tisbo, No. 4,321,769, discloses another type of edging strip, which appears to be fabricated of a rubber or plastic. The U.S. Pat. to Hair, No. 4,219,941, shows another type of moisture barrier for a tray means.
The uniqueness of this current invention is to provide a vegetation barrier, which inherently incorporates means for providing compensation for temperature expansion or contraction of the generally polymer formed barrier means, so that once installed, it will remain intact, and not buckle, as a result of the effects of temperature upon the series of barriers once aligned and applied. The barrier incorporates the features of my prior inventions which includes means for interconnection of barrier lengths together, such that the ends of each length of the formed barrier provides for inserting the next adjacent length of the barrier therein, to the degree temperature compensation is effected as a result of gauging the length of insertion of the barriers together, when installed.